Her: A Maximum Ride Fanfic
by AnonymousHuman4
Summary: Max's father is a colonel in the military. He has barely any time to see her, so she is put up for adoption. After going through many families, Max ends up in the Batchelder household. FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

 **Max's POV**

"Your father wants to see you." I looked up at Lt. Freeman, my father's best friend. I guessed that it was time for me to be adopted, again.

Before I get any deeper into this story, let me introduce myself. I am Maximum Martinez, daughter of Col. Martinez of the US Army. My life has been pretty hectic until this point. I have been training like an army soldier since the age of four, my mother died when I was six, and I've been adopted by multiple families because my father had no time to take care of me. I still get to see and train with him every once in a while. Right now, I was going to say good-bye to my father yet again before I got adopted. Yet again.

Lt. Freeman knocked on my father's office door and left. "Come in." A deep voice rang through the hallway. I opened the door to see Col. Martinez sitting at his desk. He smiled at me when he saw that it was me at the door. "Max, I have heard that you've been assigned to a new family." I nodded. "Yeah, the Batchelder household." He looked at me, some unknown emotion in his eyes.

"Good luck."

 **Okay, I know that was super short, but I wanted to get the first chapter out of the way because of all the confusion that I had (and fixed). I hope you like it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating. (I'm not even going to put up an excuse.) I'm just going to jump right into the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

 **Iggy's POV**

I was at Gazzy's house playing video games when his sister, Angel, ran down the stairs into the basement screaming: "WE'RE GETTING A SISTER!" at the top of her lungs. Angel was 7, so I guess when the news of her getting an adopted sister came around, she became a little excited. "I can't wait. I can't wait. I can't wait!" Angel skipped out of the room. Gazzy looked at me laughing. "Well, at least _she's_ excited. I personally think I'm good with just Angel and Ella." **(A/N Iggy can see in this story.)**

We continued on with our video game. Eventually, we got bored and went upstairs. It was even more crazy up there.

Gazzy's mother had cleaned the place. (It was so clean that even the hard wood floors shone.) Dr. Batchelder, Gazzy's step-father, was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a coffee. Dr. Martinez (she decided to keep her maiden name and not change it) re-cleaned her kitchen counter. Ella and Angel were circling around their living room chanting: "She's coming in (insert number here) minutes!". The place was getting pretty hectic.

I was only here because Gazzy didn't want to be the only teenage boy in the house when she came. The doorbell rang and he gave me a look. His new sister was here.

 **Gazzy's POV**

 **5 hours earlier**

"Can you at least tell me her name?" I asked. I honestly didn't want a sister. I already had my older sister Ella, who was 13, and little Angel, who was 7. Now I was getting some other teenage girl in the house. Ella was bad enough with all her girl talk and make up and fashion. Angel was interested in her dolls and all the other stuff girls her age liked. If I _had_ to get another sibling, I would've wanted a brother. I could play video games with him and we could hang out.

"It's Max." My mom looked up from her violent scrubbing as she said this. "And please, be nice to her. She's moved from house to house all her life."

Mom never explained what that meant.

"What kind of a name is Max?" I half-muttered that to myself. "Jake!" **(A/N Jake is his name because I'm not going to even try spelling out Zephyr every time Dr. Martinez talks to him.)** Mom had stopped cleaning and looked at me, almost outraged. "Be nice!"

"Whatever." I muttered and walked down to the basement. I made sure to call Iggy on the way down. There was no way in hell that I was going to be the only boy in the house when 'Max' came.

 **Max's POV**

I walked up to my new home. It looked pretty nice. It had three floors and a small balcony on the third floor. I stepped out of the car that had driven me here, saying thank you to the driver and walked up to the front door. It's now or never.

I nervously pulled my duffel bag loser to my body. It was all I owned, so traveling had been light. I gulped, nervous to meet them.

Now, I have been to other families' houses, but I never was this nervous. The other families usually had one kid, but the Batchelders had _three_. I rang the doorbell and the door swung open. It was time to meet my new family.

 **(Okay, okay. I was going to stop here. But then again, I left you guys hanging for a few months (sorry about that). I'm going to write more, so remember to review. K thx, I'll shut up now.)**

A little girl with blonde hair opened the door for me. "OMG! She's hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The girl ran- she sort of skipped as well- off into the house, leaving me standing by the door. A woman came to the door laughing and holding the little girl's hand. "Welcome Max, I'm Dr. Valencia Martinez." **(A/N No, they are not related. Even though they both have the same last name. I sometimes have no idea what was going through my mind when I came up with the last names in this fic... Oh well.)** "H-hi." I don't stutter when I get nervous, it's just sometimes I can't properly enunciate words. Dr. Martinez smiled at me.

"And I'm Angel!" The girl- Angel smiled at me.

"Yep. Now, Angela, why don't you bring Jake and Ella over here to say 'hi' to Max?" Angel ran off into the house again after a quick nod. "I can show you to your room." Dr. Martinez's voice snapped my attention away from Angel. I nodded and followed her.

We both walked over to the staircase and started climbing. We passed the hallway that led to the second floor and got to the third floor. There were four doors on the third floor.

"One of them is my ex-husband's old office. One of them is a storage closet that is big enough for a small bed. The third is the bathroom, even though your room has it's own bathroom. The fourth is your room. Hopefully it's large enough for you." She looked down at my duffel bag. "Is that all you have with you?" I nodded. "Okay then, I'll leave you to get settled. We'll be back up in 20 minutes to introduce you to the rest of your new family." She smiled at me and walked back down the staircase. This is going to be so much more different than Dad's military base...

 **Fang's POV**

My phone buzzed for the hundredth time this minute. Iggy and Gazzy both kept texting me, complaining about something their mother had done. I didn't really pay attention to what they were saying. My phone buzzed again and then it went silent. I waited: nothing. I checked the last message sent to me, it read: **IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS, I'M COMING OVER**

It was Gazzy. I live on the street next to his, but my backyard and his backyard are facing each other. He could easily hop the fence and get inside my house. I ran to my window just in time to see Gazzy's foot clear the fence. I ran to the first floor of my house. I needed to stop the crazy kid before he hurt himself. I threw open my back door and ran to where Gazzy was attempting to hop the fence. "FANG!" He screeched when he saw me. "Please don't fall..." He fell.

"Oof," Gazzy brushed the dirt off of himself. "Why didn't you answer me?" He looked into my eyes- or tired to. I'm 6'2, he's 5'3. There's almost a foot in between us. "I just didn't want to." Gazzy looked exasperated.

"Please help me." I looked at him questioningly. I was friends with Iggy, and Iggy was friends with Gazzy, so I was half-friends with Gazzy. Still, something didn't sit right with me about the fact that I, a 14-year-old, was hangin out with him, a 12-year-old. Iggy really couldn't care less, but I has some social sense. It was kind of weird when Gazzy came over to hang out (this only happened twice).

"I have a new sister." I never knew Dr. Martinez had gotten pregnant. Was I really that out of it? Gazzy almost seemed to read my mind. "Not like that. My mom decided to adopt a girl. She's older than me and Ella. Mom said she's about your age."

I almost felt bad for Gazzy, having not one but two teenage sisters. I was also cursed with a teenage sister... **(A/N I'm a girl...)**

"She already arrived five minutes ago, but I haven't met her yet. I need you there with me for moral support." I sighed and followed him to the fence. I was going to meet Gazzy's new sister.

 **I'm proud of myself. I finally did a good-length chapter. So, my uploading schedule is going to be weird. As this gets posted, I'm (hopefully) going to be writing the next chapter. I'm still super sorry for not uploading in forever. I still have to write the final chapter for my other story... Anyway, please review. It makes me happy and gives me more motivation to upload.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Andy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. It's me again. I'm just going to get right into the chapter.**

 **Max's POV**

My room was bigger than what I usually got. It almost seemed too big. I had a queen sized bed and three windows. I also had the balcony that I had seen outside earlier. I placed my duffel bag carefully down on the bed and looked around my room some more. On one wall there were two doors, one that led to a rather large closet that contained enough space for five times the amount of clothes I'd ever owned in my life. The other door led to the bathroom which contained a shower, bathtub, sink, full length mirror, and a make-up table. (I only knew it was a make-up table because I saw one in a movie once.)

I felt uncomfortable. This room was too nice for me. I was used to small offices that had been converted into last-minute rooms for people like me, not actually nice rooms meant for girls from rich families. I sighed and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I saw Dr. Martinez running to the door. "Oh! Max. Ella, Angela, and I are going out really quickly. Snacks are in the cupboard. Jake has some friends over, but they won't bother you. We'll be back in a couple hours." She, Angel, and another girl, who I guessed was Ella, walked out of the door. I was left alone in a new house with a boy that I've never met before- and his friends.

 **Gazzy's POV**

I walked in my back door with Fang following close behind. That's when I saw her. I almost let out a gasp. She was tall, about 5'8. She had short brown hair with golden ends. She wore a green jacket and some black jeans. She looked really, really confused. She must've noticed my entering, because her head swung in my direction. Her eyes were a pretty hazel-ish color. She looked back at the front door. Then, she pulled a phone out of her pocket. "Hey," I say.

Max looks up from her phone. "I'm Ga-er, Jake." Walk over to her. Fang slips into the basement where Iggy is. "Max." She said. "Do you know where Mom went?" I ask her.

"Uh, yeah. She said that she, Ella and Angel were going out somewhere." Right. Mom had wanted to go out to the store before Max came, but never got a chance. Although, I didn't see why she had to go now of all times. I haven't even properly met her yet and now I was alone with her.

It was getting kind of awkward, so I said bye and went downstairs. She waved a single time at me and went back to her phone.

 **Fang's POV**

I had seen a girl standing at the bottom of the staircase. She had short brown hair that had a golden glow at the bottom. Her outfit wasn't too girly either. She looked... cute.

What was I talking about? I barely even knew this girl and I was already thinking stupid things like that based off her _looks_.

I quickly slipped into Gazzy's basement. Iggy sat on the couch down there, playing _Fortnite_. I disliked the game, but he and Gazzy both liked it, so I had to put up with it.

"Oh, hey." Iggy didn't look up from his game. "'Sup?"

"Did you meet that girl upstairs?" He would've probably started talking about his new record of Victory Royales if I hadn't said that. "Huh? You mean Gazzy's new sister? She shouldn't be here for another-" Iggy checked his phone. His eyes widened. "Hour and a half ago..." I took that as a 'no'. He quit the game and shut off the console. He jumped up and grabbed my shoulders.

"HAVE YOU MET HER YET?" I shook my head. "Good." I looked at him questioningly.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because, if she has to get an impression of Gazzy's friends, the best-looking one should be the one to make at least the _first_ impression on her." I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, let's go meet her!" Iggy raced up the stairs and flew open the basement door. I knew that I'd have to do it eventually, now I actually was going to meet Gazzy's new sister.

We ran into Gazzy on the way up. "Where are you guys going so fast?" he hissed.

" _We're_ ," Iggy put his arm around my shoulders. "Going to meet _your_ new sister. Care to introduce us?"

Gazzy sighed and motioned for us to continue on our way up the stairs.

 **Max's POV**

A blond-haired boy came hurtling out of a door on the opposite side of the stairs. He looked about my age. This was most-likely one of the 'friends' Dr. Martinez had mentioned.

He spotted me and froze. I gave him a death glare and went back to trying to text either my dad or the Lieutenant. Neither had answered so far, but I had gotten read messages from both of them, so that was a start. I sighed. Dad was worried about me, but he also had more important things to do than to listen about my first impressions of the Batchelders (I guess Martinezes too). The Lieutenant was probably running some errands for the higher-ups, so he would text me late at night. I guess I had to socialize with Jake and his friends for now. Or maybe just say 'hello' and run off to my room.

I slipped my phone into my jacket pocket as Jake ran through the same door as the blond-haired boy, who was still staring at me despite my death glare.

The black-haired boy I had seen following Jake slipped out of the door as well. I'm guessing that that was their basement.

"Ig, it's not nice to stare." Jake walked up to the boy and elbowed him. Ig- what kind of name was that? It sort of reminded me of Iggy Azalea.

"I know, but... wow." I could already tell that this 'Ig' dude was going to be another sexist pig, I mean, _boy_.

"Ah, uh. Hey Max." Jake awkwardly waved at me. "My friends said they wanted to meet you." Both Ig and the black-haired boy looked way older than Jake. I smiled at him slightly.

Ig was tall and had strawberry blond hair. He wore a plaid flannel covering a gray shirt. He also wore blue jeans. He had pale blue eyes.

The other boy, whose name I didn't know yet, wore all black. His black hair covered one eye. He had smooth tan skin. His eyes were a dark black.

"So, this is Igg-JAMES. His name is James. James," Jake points at the blond. "And this is F- Nick. NICK. Yep, Nick." Jake pointed at the dark-haired boy. He nodded his head in a 'hello'.

James reached out to shake my hand. "I know he calls me 'James', but my nickname is Iggy. Sometimes Ig. It depends. Call me that." He winked at me and finally let go of my hand. Nick said nothing.

I looked at James- Iggy, whatever. I looked at Iggy. "Do you have a thing for Iggy Azalea or...?" Iggy's face flushed and Nick snickered.

"Nah. _She_ has a thing for _me_ , though." Ugh. I knew that Iggy was going to bother me the whole entire time that I was going to stay here.

 **Iggy's POV**

The moment I saw her, I stopped. She looked like a goddess. Her hair was beautiful. Shades of chocolate and honey. Her eyes were the most beautiful hazel color ever. I only stopped staring at her when Gazzy elbowed me. Even then, I wanted to look at her. No matter how this girl acted, she would still be a goddess in my eyes.

Oh God, I think I'm developing a crush.

Her cold glare raked over my face. Something about that glare snapped me out of my trance. Her hazel eyes turned into a milky chocolate. It looked tempting- a trap. Her mouth dipped into a small frown. She looked disgusted.

Fang came out behind Gazzy. He glanced at Max once and then at me. He shook his head slightly. 'Don't say anything stupid', it read. I looked at him, blinked, and faced Max again.

"Do you have a thing for Iggy Azalea or...?" I heard Fang laugh from behind me.

"Nah. _She_ has a thing for _me,_ though." Max rolled her eyes.

I turned back to Fang to wiggle my eyebrows at him. By the time I turned back around, Max had run up the stairs to her room.

 **Okay, that's it. No, Miggy won't happen. Welp. This chapter is over, time to start writing the next! (I'm so sorry for my weird updating schedule.) Please review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Andy**


End file.
